


Lake Dreams

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Gabrielle wakes up screaming in her bed the summer after the tournament.





	Lake Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt " Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour, Underwater Nightmares"

Gabrielle wakes screaming in her bed more than once the summer after the Triwizard Tournament, and it continues after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s rebirth the following year, though she tries to hide it then.  
  
The dreams all take place under the lake, though she knows she was asleep for it. She thinks that’s the problem, because she doesn’t know what happened down there other than what Harry said. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could kidnap Harry from Hogwarts, she isn’t sure she trusts Dumbledore’s word anymore that it was safe (and though Fleur will not say it, she whispers in her ear that she is going to England so she can keep Gabrielle safe, and she knows that Fleur has joined Dumbledore’s group).  
  
During the day she stares in England’s direction, hoping her sister is safe.  
  
At night, she sits in her bed and hopes that the dreams do not come tonight, or if they do they are at least not that bad, so she doesn’t awaken anyone else, because they are already worried enough.


End file.
